Films formed from liquid crystal polymers (“LCP”) can offer excellent properties for a wide variety of applications. For example, such films can serve as a barrier to both oxygen and moisture, thus rending them useful in packaging applications, such as for food, medical, and electronic products. Despite their beneficial properties, problems have nevertheless been experienced in using LCP films due to their weak tear strength in the machine direction. In an attempt to overcome these problems, one approach that has been suggested involves the use of a rotating die that orients the film in multiple directions as it is formed. While such multi-axial orientation should theoretically improve tear strength and thus result in more isotropic mechanical properties, the use of this technology has been limited due to the slow speeds that are normally required to process the polymer, which renders the process inefficient and overly costly.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved liquid crystalline polymer composition that can be more readily formed into films that are generally isotropic in nature.